Mon sanctuaire!
by les.coautrices
Summary: Saori faisant visiter les 12 maisons du sanctuaire, chap unique
1. disclaimer

Les persos de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada

En aucun cas nous ne touchons de l'argent pour cette histoire.


	2. chapitre unique

Mon Sanctuaire

By  Saori Kido 

Saori (un micro à la main) se met face à la caméra que tient Tatsumi, devant les douze maisons du Zodiaque.

« Bonjour chers téléspectateurs! Aujourd'hui nous allons visiter mon sanctuaire ! toudoudoudoum toutoum ! (là, c'était Saori essayant pitoyablement d'imiter le son claironnant d'une trompette. ). Nous allons donc commencer par les douze maisons du zodiaque où, écoutez-moi bien les filles, habitent de SU-PER-BÔ-MECS-CE-LI-BA-TER …

[Tatsumi ça va mes cheveux ? 

-oui oui !]

…Et bien sûr, pour les garçons, il y aura : moi !!!Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par(elle prend sa feuille dans le fouillis de son  sac à main (une valise en fait)… Après trois heures de recherches intensives entrecoupées de pubs sur ses produits de beauté : ) … la maison du Bélier, habitée par Mû de Jamir, 20ans, né le 27 mars au Tibet, 1m82, 75kg. Il est beau, il est aimable et serviable et il est avec nous ce soir !!!(elle tend le micro à Mû)

-…

-Eh bien Mû dit quelque chose !!!!

Un éclair roux apparaît.

« Salut moi c'est Kiki d'Appendix, 8ans, futur chevalier du Bélier, disciple de maître Mû ! Faites attention les filles sous son air angélique il…AAAAAAaaahh !! »

D'un geste élégant Mû venait de jarter son disciple 

« Désolé d'interrompre ce chââââââââârmant petit garçon (sourire crispé de Mû) mais il faut qu'il apprenne à léviter correctement. »

Saori reprend le micro, furieuse d'avoir été hors caméra pendant plus de dix secondes : 

« Au revoir Mû !!!Nous allons donc continuer avec le deuxième qui garde la deuxième maison. Il s'agît de Shina, 16ans, née le 24 mars en Italie…

[-Mademoiselle vous vous êtes gourrée de feuille :!]

…Ah oui !!! que je suis bête !!! Hi hi hi hi hi !!! J'avais pris les chevaliers d'argent !! Hi hi hi hi hi !! Il s'agit en fait du chevalier d'or du Taureau, Aldebaran, Alde pour les intimes. Ce charmant jeune homme a 20ans, il est né le 8 mai au Brésil, il fait 2m10 et pèse 130 kilos. D'ailleurs le voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiih un moooooooonstre !!!!!!

Elle s'évanouit mais Tatsumi continue de filmer. Aldebaran prend le micro :

-Eh bien c'est gentil tout ça. Bon laissez-moi me présenter moi même !! Salut poulettes !!! Moi c'est Alde, supERBE chevalier de la deuxième maison, et ouaich, je suis le chevalier du Taureau ! Alors si vous vous sentez seules le soir à partir de 20h, contactez-moi au sanctuaire et demandez Alde, c'est moi ! Alors je vous dis à plus les poulettes ! finit-il alors que Saori, déjà remise, reprend ses droits sur le micro. 

« Bon continuons avec la troisième maison, celle des Gémeaux. Le grand rebelle du coin, si si, j'vous jure, il a essayé de me tuer alors que j'avais…j'avais quel âge déjà ?

[Deux mois !]

-Ah ouiiiiiiii c'est vrai j'étais toute petite (elle fourrage à nouveau dans son sac) j'avais deux mois !!! Et déjà à cet âge regardez sur la photo comme j'étais choupinette ! Bref revenons-en au chevalier il s'appelleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh (roulements de tambour en provenance de Jabu qui frappait sur des conserves avec sa cuillère) attention mesdemoiseeeeeelles : Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »(Saori déchaînée).

Une voix l'interrompt : 

-Ah non moi c'est Kanon 

-T'es sûr ? pourtant sur la feuille c'est écrit Saga, et c'est bien marqué chevaliers d'or !!! fait Saori désemparée.

-Ah ! Mais t'es peut-être pas au courant (normalement si) mais depuis que Saga est aux enfers, c'est moi, son frère jumeau Kanon, chevalier d'écaille Dragon des Mers, qui assure l'intérim.

-Si t'es son frère jumeau t'as le même âge que lui ? Alors écoutez bien mesdemoiselles, ce jeune, beau, courageux et vaillant garçon a 28ans (et toutes ses dents) et il est né le 30 mai, en Grèce : il est beau il est blond (du moins dans le manga) et il est pour vous ! Pour toutes information supplémentaire, contactez moi au 3615 code Sanctu (1,5€ la minute) avec MOI comme standardiste. Premières qui appellent, premières servies ! Nous continuons donc avec (megamusique bien inquiétante) la maison du Canceeeeeeeeeer, gardée par Masque de Mort, Deathmask en anglais et Masquounet pour les intimes ! Il est jeune, il a 23 ans né le 24 juin en Italie, et il est italien ! Nous allons pénétrer dans sa maison et…ouuuuuuh les jolis masques ! C'est un petit comique : il adore mardi-gras !Nous allons essayer de l'interviewer.

-Rooooooooooooooooooooon pschhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht !

-Oh j'ai l'impression qu'il dort nous allons tout de même faire un joli zoom sur lui [Tatsumi !! rapproche la caméra] Ooooohhhhhhhhh l'est-il pas mignon quand il dort ? Quand on sait que quand il est réveillé il tue tout le monde avec des techniques effrayantes ! Euh……(s'aperçoit enfin qu'il porte un pyjama avec des cœurs et des bisounours, le pouce dans la bouche et le nounours à la main !) Bon on va peut-être l'habiller pour l'occasion... »

Jabu ouvre l'armure, non sans se coincer les doigts dedans, et celle-ci s'installe aussitôt sur le corps de DM dans un bruit fracassant, et le chevalier remue de plus en plus dans son sommeil.

« …On va peut-être aller dans la maison suivante, il est assez…grognon au réveil ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant, ce qui est un exploit dans sa robe d'été.

« Nous arrivons donc à la cinquième maison, celle du Lion, gardée par (soupir d'extase) Aiolia. Il est jeune, il est beau, il est plein de muscles partout – enfin juste là où il faut – et c'est pas de la gonflette ! Il a 20 ans, né le 16 août en Grèce. Un mot Yoyo ?

-Dégage de là ! J'suis en train de faire le ménage !!s'écrie Aiolia, un fichu sur la tête, le plumeau à la main et un petit tablier à dentelle autour de la taille.

-Et en plus, il fait le ménage !! conclue Saori. Un homme moderne, donc, qui comblera tous vos désirs. Une dernière question, chevalier : sais-tu faire la cuisine ?

-MON PUDDING !!! hurle alors le pauvre Aiolia en se précipitant vers sa cuisine. Ouf ! Je l'ai sauvé ! fait-il en brandissant triomphalement une assiette ébréchée où gisait une chose informe et noirâtre.

-Ouiiiii !! Il sait faire la cuisine !! Bon, continuons avec la maison de la Vierge, dont le gardien est la très féminine Shaka !!

Et cette personne arrive d'ailleurs, en calebut à carreaux, mal réveillée et pas rasée, et avec une voix des plus … féminines (genre Rambo, quoi ^^.) 

-Ouais ? C'est pour ??

-Pourrais-je parler à mademoiselle Shaka, je vous prie ?

-C'est moi !! Et c'est Monsieur !!

-Oups… ! »

Le téléphone sonne.

« Excusez-moi… Allo ??…Non Rune !Je t'ai dit que j'étais déjà pris et que je ne voulais pas aller au ciné avec toi !

-Et non ! Il n'est plus célibataire ! conclue Saori, qui s'en va, laissant Shaka retourner dans son lit en se grattant le dos et étouffant un bâillement. Bon ! La maison suivante est gardée par… Oh non, pas lui !! Un vieux croûton croulant, moisi et totalement indigeste, j'ai nommé Dohko de la Balance ! Il a 261 ans, on se demande comment il a fait pour vivre jusqu'à maintenant ! Il est né un 21 octobre en Chine, et…

De la maison sort soudain un vacarme de guitare électrique.

« … Ah, là ce doit être son disciple Shiryu qui vient squatter chez lui depuis que Shunrei est enfermée dans un couvent érigé en mon honneur… »

Soudain surgit le Dohko rajeuni, grattant les cordes de sa Gibson avec furie : « Allumeeeer le feu !!! » suivi de Shiryu armé de son harmonica et suivant tant bien que mal le rythme endiablé de son vieux maître. 

« Vite ! Interviewons ce magnifique inconnu à la guitare !! Bonjour jeune jomme ! Dîtes-moi, seriez-vous un fils caché de ce vieux croulant de Dohko ?

-Ah non, je suis Dohko lui-même ! chante l'autre en saisissant le micro. 

-C'est vrai ?? Vous pourriez me donner l'adresse de votre chirurgien esthétique ?

-C'est juste un miracle : je me suis levé un matin comme ça ! (A Shiryu) Vingt balles qu'elle le gobe ! 

-Dommage !

-Tu me dois 20 balles !

-Bon, continuons la prochaine maison, qui est celle de Milo, chevalier du Scorpion. Il a 20 ans, est né le 8 novembre en Grèce et il eeeeeeeest …

[-Parti faire ses courses ! termine Tatsumi]

-Oh mais le voici qui revient !! Qu'a-t-il donc acheté ?

-Des tomates, des pâtes, du basilic pour faire des spaghettis, pourquoi ?

-Mais, tu es grec, pas italien !

-Et alors ? J'aime les pâtes !

-C'était la citation du jour par Milo ! Bon, la maison suivante est celle de mon sauveur Aioros du Sagittaire, qui m'a sauvé du méchant vilain très beau Saga ! Il est un peu jeunot vu qu'il a 14 ans, il est né le 30 novembre en Grèce et nous allons interviewer ce héros sauveur de déesse ! Aioooorooos !! Aiooooooooooroooooooos !!T'es oùùùùùùù?

-(voix d'ombre)Au paraaaaaaaadis!!

-Ah ! J'avais oublié un petit détail : il est mort en me sauvant ! Hi hi hi hi hi !!! Tu vas bien ? C'est agréable la mort là-haut ?

-C'est cool !!

-On viendra te rendre visite, proomis ! Passons à la maison du Capricorne de Shura, qui a 23 ans, est né le 12 janvier en Espagne, c'est notre animateur de veillée qui fait des claquettes sur un air de valse, et qui danse le flamenco (si, si, j'vous jure !). Ah d'ailleurs le voici ! Bonjour Shura ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Couper du bois pour la cheminée

-Mais voyons ça existe le chauffage central !

-Ouais mais t'es trop radine pour le payer, et comme tu nous a supprimé notre argent de poche…

-Oups ! Ca aussi j'avais oublié ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, dés que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de rembourser mes dettes de jeux ! Bon, allons à l'avant dernière maison, gardée par Camus du Verseau. Il a 20ans et il est né le 7 février en France, ce beau pays où se trouve la statue de la Liberté et la pyramide de Kheops ! Mais…il y a la queue devant cette maison !

-Des Glâââââââces ! Demaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadez mes bonnes glââââââââces !!!!!!

-Oh Tatsumi, s'il te plait !!!! Achète-moi un esquimau à la fraise ?

[-Après l'émission mademoiselle !]

-D'accord ! Bonjour Camus, ça va, le commerce est florissant ?

-Ouais ! T'as pas vu la queue ?

-Si si ! N'oublie pas hein, on fait 50/50 !

-Mais non, j'ai pas oublié ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien partir, parce-que les clients attendent….

-O.K ! Allons enfin à la douzième et dernière maison, gardée par un beau jeune homme…Aphrodite des Poissons, il a 22ans, il est né le 10 mars en Suède dont il a la couleur de cheveux : bleus !!! Et…hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!Un fantôme ! 

En effet, un drap blanc faisant un bruit de chaîne et criant « A 7 heures ce soaaar ! » venait de quitter la maison tandis qu'Aphrodite apparaît, un aspirateur à la main (non branché) faisant semblant de chasser les fantômes.

-Sois prudent surtout ! cria-elle ( nda : dans cette fic, c'est une fille) en ajoutant un mouchoir à dentelles.

-Que tu est fort et courageux ! Tu arrives même à chasser les méchants fantômes ! fait Saori admirative. Tu pourras faire pareil avec ceux qui s'obstine à squatter chez moi ??? (pneda (petite note explicative des autrices) En fait c'était Seiya qui avait planqué Shina sous un drap, alors que Saori se livrait à une petite ballade nocturne). Ainsi s'achève cette épisode de l'émission « Mon sanctuaire !!! » La semaine prochaine je vous ferais visiter mon magnifique couvent !!!! Alors a bientôt et à vous les studios !!! J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

ZE ENDE 


End file.
